This invention relates to a storage case for a motorcycle which can be fixed on the motorcycle frame and includes a basic housing, a carrying handle, a lid hinged to the housing and a device for fixing the case on the motorcycle frame and/or a device for locking the lid with the basic housing.
Known motorcycle storage cases comprise a basic housing, a lid hinged to it, a carrying handle and operating devices which make it possible to fix the basic housing on the vehicle frame and to lock the lid with the basic housing. It is also known to construct the connection of the basic housing with the vehicle frame as well as the latching of the lid so that they can be locked.
In the case of a known motorcycle storage case, the individual carrying and operating devices are mounted on the respective point of the basic housing so that they appropriately carry out their functions.
This has the disadvantage that the basic housing has a large number of molded-on areas for the fastening of the carrying and operating devices. Furthermore, the assembly of the storage case from its piece parts is time-consuming and difficult.
It is an object of the invention to develop a motorcycle storage case of the above-mentioned type in such a manner that the basic housing, the lid, the carrying and the operating devices can be mounted in a simple and rapid manner and with a precise fit. In addition, the molded-on areas for the fastening of carrying and operating devices should be within generous tolerance ranges for the basic housing and for the lid.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by an arrangement having a constructional unit fastened to the basic housing, which constructional unit contains the carrying handle, devices for fixing the basic housing on the vehicle frame and/or for the locking of the lid with the basic housing and the lock.
The use of a constructional unit which contains the carrying and operating devices has the advantage that these may be preassembled. Identical parts may be created which can be manufactured in a less expensive manner because of the larger piece number. Thus, it is possible to equip different storage cases with the same constructional unit for operating elements or to provide different operating element constructional units in the case of the same storage case housings, which constructional units are adapted to the respective motorcycle model or to the functions desired by the customer. If a motorcycle storage case consists of a basic housing, a lid and a constructional unit for the carrying and operating elements, it is possible to manufacture different storage case variants in a fast and cost-effective manner.
According to advantageous preferred embodiments of the invention, the constructional unit for the carrying and operating elements is constructed to be symmetrical in the outer contours with respect to its transverse center plane. This design has the advantage that the same constructional unit fits into a motorcycle storage case which can be mounted on the left as well as on the right side of the motorcycle. Thus, a constructional unit for the carrying and operating elements must only be manufactured in twice the piece number, and the expenditures are eliminated with respect to differentiating between carrying and operating elements which can be installed either only on left or on right storage cases.
The fastening of the constructional unit on the basic housing by means of rivets according to certain preferred embodiments is advantageous for a simple and fast mounting of the motorcycle storage case.
In the case of an advantageous construction of the invention, the basic housing is suspended by means of two angular suspension hooks on a carrier strip and is fixed on the carrier strip by means of a holding angle which is swivellably held in the constructional unit. This has the advantage that the fastening of the motorcycle storage case on the vehicle frame is taken over in a simple manner by the constructional unit.
In the case of a preferred embodiment of the invention, the holding angle is situated between the two securing hooks on the bottom of the basic housing. This has the advantage that the constructional unit can be placed by means of the carrying handle in a favorable manner with respect to the point of gravity of the storage case.
An advantageous stable fastening on the vehicle frame is obtained when a profile exists on the face of the basic housing which positions the motorcycle storage case on a section that is fixed to the vehicle.
An advantageous simple and cost-effective construction is achieved when the carrier strip forms the section fixed to the vehicle which is surrounded by the profile.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.